Brian Jeremy's Safehouse
Johnny Klebitz |unlocked = Bad Standing }} is a safehouse in The Lost and Damned. It is accessible from the beginning of the game, but can only be used as a safehouse after the mission "Bad Standing". Description The house, located on Emery Street in west Tudor, Alderney, just below the western half of Plumber's Skyway, was originally owned by Brian Jeremy. During "Bad Standing", Johnny (along with Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons, if the player chooses) storms Brian's house, kills the members of Brian's faction inside before confronting Brian in an upstairs room. If the player chooses to execute Brian, Johnny will shoot him in the throat for his betrayal of the The Lost MC. Upon completion of the mission, Johnny receives a text from Jim recommending that he use Brian's house, claiming it "beats that old bed at the clubhouse". The house is a dilapidated, untidy three-storey yellow townhouse. The front door is boarded up, so the player can only enter the house via the back door. Despite having three floors, the player can only access the first two floors as the second staircase is destroyed. If the player manages to reach the third floor the door is not accessible. As with the Lost MC Clubhouse, Liberty City Hardcore can be heard inside from two radios (one in the dining room, and one on the second floor). A television can be found in the safehouse, but it cannot be watched as it is not plugged in. The safehouse has been left in an extremely untidy state. As well as the front door being boarded up, cockroaches can be seen crawling around the floor. The bathrooms are incredibly dirty, unhygenic and unwashed, with a sink that looks to have been thrown up in, an unflushed toilet with feces and toilet paper, and a bathtub filled with brown, dirty water and a beer can, cigarettes and a condom floating in it. Several other items, including a threadbare sofa, litter, a damaged piano and a broken computer, can be found in the back rooms of the house. Following the completion of the final mission, this becomes the only accessible safehouse in the game as the remaining Lost MC members burn the clubhouse down. If the player has completed all of the Bike Races, Angus' Bike Thefts, and shot all fifty Seagulls, thus unlocking a Hakuchou, Bati 800, and Innovation, respectively, before completing Bad Standing, the bikes will appear around the safehouse after Johnny receives the text from Jim. Differences in GTA IV and Episodes from Liberty City The design of the safehouse interchanges between Grand Theft Auto IV, and its DLC's. It appears in two forms, as either a non-interactive location or a fully interactive safehouse, although both renditions are near identical in terms of the exterior's designs except the back door, and second story window present in the interactive rendition. The former design is present in GTA IV, where as the safehouse in The Lost and Damned is, obviously, interactive. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, however, the house initially assumes the appearance of the GTA IV rendition, before changing to the version in The Lost and Damned at a certain point in the game, this point in time when the building changes is the same time that in The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz takes over the building. It is actually possible to enter the safehouse in The Ballad of Gay Tony. To so do, get a high vehicle (e.g. Speedo or Ambulance), then park it in front of the barricaded door (the one to the street) and climb up until Luis is standing on the projecting roof. Now aim towards the wall with a pistol so that Luis can strafe to the right. Go as far as possible, until Luis is standing on the very right edge of it. Shoot the lower window and jump slightly to the right so that Luis enters through the window. The interior is the same as The Lost and Damned, so the whole house is accessible. To exit the building, jump out of the window used to enter because the back door Johnny enters will be locked. Glitch *There is a climb/cancel glitch that can be done with the back of the couch in the safehouse that will cause the player to go through the wall and be outside of the house in an invisible world. Trivia *It is actually possible to get access to the top floor. There are two ways to do so. One way is to cause an explosion with the propane tank in the corner adjacent to the staircase. And the other way may take some time: Jump on the beam that juts out of the staircase. Doing so may propel the player high enough to reach the third floor. Sometimes when this is done the player may cling onto the ledge and jump up, in which they will glitch through the third, and second floor, repeatedly going up and down. If this happens just keep going towards the end of the hallway and Johnny should spawn up on the third floor. *This is one of five safehouses to be given to the player after killing the owner, the others being the Vercetti Estate, Playboy X's Penthouse, Lancaster Safehouse and the Vanilla Unicorn. See Also *The Lost MC Clubhouse }}de:Brian_Jeremys_Speicherhaus es:Apartamento de Brian Jeremy pl:Brian Jeremy's Safehouse Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA IV Category:Safehouses in The Lost and Damned Category:Locations in GTA IV in Alderney Category:Brian Jeremy's Biker Gang